El lamento de un Icaro
by Klan-destino
Summary: Cuando llega el momento de los viejas y nuevas memorias, lealtades persistentes, recuerdos nostálgicos, solo queda negarse a abandonar una causa por mas perdida que este.


Hola, regreso con otra historia a Daria, como siempre que escribo de ella no escribo "Daria" en su nivel mas puro, por que este nunca existió, Daria nunca fue solo Daria, habia tanto en ella… Esta ves les traigo un extraño coctel, Sartre (Del cual no podría haber mas referencias, sobre todo el la segunda y tercera temporada) que afirma que "L'enfer, c'est les autres" algo de la tragedia griega representada por Esquilo y su idea que el conocimiento es la causa mayor del sufrimiento y la tesis nietzscheana que el arte es lo único que le quita lo espantoso y lo absurdo del sufrimiento al ser humano.

Como ya todos lo sabemos, Daria no me pertenece, le pertenece a una cadena que en sus buenos tiempos fue un estandarte del rock y la cultura alternativa hace un tiempo que ya parece legendario, por mientras es como con la Unión Soviética, solo nos quedan las nostalgias. No, no gano dinero con esto, es ficción de fans para fans, prohibida su producción y reproducción con fines de lucro.

La premisa es simple, pero como siempre, las cosas nunca son simples cuando comienzas a juzgarte.

Por ultimo pero no por ello menos importante, también esta aquí Baudelaire, y al igual que Daria, se la vive en un fijado en el enfrentamiento de la conciencia con el mismo y de la conciencia con el mundo.

* * *

><p>En vain j'ai voulu de l'espace<p>

Trouver la fin et le milieu ;

Sous je ne sais quel œil de feu

Je sens mon aile qui se casse

-Les plaintes d´un icare;

Es una maldita adicción suicida la que me hace verte a los ojos.

Yo me acordaba de Trent por culpa de Baudelaire, en cierta forma siempre gozaba de la ayuda de Jane, pero nunca fui yo la que podía acercarme, a pesar de haber tomado la decisión, yo ya sabia que el tenia novia, y no me refiero a Monique si no al grunge, sabia que la música era a lo único que le hacia caso, que tenia corazón de motel de carretera: nada dura mas de una noche, no quedan memorias que escribir, ya estaba en la universidad y necesite tres presentaciones de A puerta cerrada para poder ir a hablarle.

El profesor Thimoty nunca se rindió a la realidad que sus alumnos eran unos idiotas, nunca se atrevió a decir la palabra pendejo en clase, por mucho que la merecieran, siempre nos decía que nos alejáramos de los vicios que nos consumían, es decir, del consumismo por el consumismo mismo, haciendo uso de la maldita redundancia. Nunca lo logro, tampoco conmigo: yo no podía alejarme de Trent.

Lo que pasa es que nunca pude dejar de pensar en el, o mas bien, dejar de pensar en lo que pensaba el, nunca se complicaba, nunca vio que el infierno fueran los otros, para el todo era simple, era nunca cargar reloj, alejarse de los problemas, simplemente lanzarlos para atrás aunque eso terminara convirtiéndose en una avalancha, y si terminábamos atrapados eso poco importaba ya que ahí estaba su guitarra, sus nombres olvidados y sus versos prohibidos… y después de todo el silencio.

Han pasado los años y las omnipresentes garrafas de merlot, cuando miro hacia atrás veo que esos dos años se convirtieron en muchos siglos… de haberme dicho perro hubiera ladrado, pero nunca se dio cuenta del asunto, mi madre siempre lo supo pero no dijo nada, era en lo único que siempre apoyo a Queen, ella siempre creyó que los hombres debían de perseguir a las mujeres, eso me asustaba, si seguíamos esa lógica en este mundo todos actuarían como Upchock. Pero es que las cosas con Trent siempre fueron complicadas, por eso era tan diferente…

Recuerdo una tocada hace un par de años "Kurt is alive" todos estábamos ebrios y emocionados por el homenaje de las nueva generaciones a una banda mítica, había habido una pelea entre jovencitos drogados, lo que demostraba que la violencia entre adolescentes era todo un éxito en competencia no homologadas, pero entre el grunge clásico que se negaba a morir de Mística Espiral (que aun soy incapaz de entender como seguía junta) había una banda de happy-punk y otra de black metal neonazi la ilusión se nos fue, no hubo elegancia en el acto, nadie pidió fuego ni los paraguas se olvidaron con una rubia. Ya no hubo quien le escribiera un blues al grunge. El pasado mitificado en el cual nos movíamos había dejado de ser.

Tal ves era momento de seguir adelante con mi pasado… nunca.

No me había atormentado con esta clase de pensamientos en mucho tiempo hasta el día de hoy, lo estoy llevando en mi automóvil al aeropuerto, parte hacia el otro lado del mar, vamos solos en medio de la caótica ciudad como si fuera el ayer y recuerdo que de fondo sonaba Swallowed, en mi coche, en mi mente y en su noche. La canción la había puesto yo, y si, yo soy quien lo lleva lejos de mi, pero es que ninguno de la bola de amigos que teníamos en común, conocidos en nuestras largas noches de dialéctica de arañas y botellas vacías se ofreció a llevarlo. Trent los resumió como una bola de vendidos mientras yo veía la pista de hangares y esperaba un ataque terrorista que cancelara los vuelos al menos esa noche, recuerdo que hacia frío, mucho frío en las noches de invierno de Seattle, recuerdo que me apreté contra el, que nos besamos en ambas mejillas y que le desee un buen viaje, no sin antes contarle un par de versos de Baudelaire que no tenían nada que ver con el, pero que siempre relacione con nosotros, era lo único que no podía olvidar.

Tal ves Trent en realidad era mi nemesis, el es el castigo divino que determinara mi caída. Era tan fácil… hacer historia donde no la había. Y si era asi, Sartre no andaba tan errado cuando dijo que Siempre es demasiado tarde o demasiado temprano para lo que uno quiere hacer.

Y se fue, con todo y sus versos horribles y sus rifs inolvidables, olvidándome en la tierra como si Ícaro nunca hubiese intentado escapar, yo nunca me acerque al sol, al menos no fue un jodido cliché de caer al mar por volar tan alto, me quede en Creta con las alas de cera intactas, veo su espalda y me doy cuenta que esta no es Casablanca, no hay "un siempre tendremos Paris", nunca lo tuvimos, no hay forma de recuperarlo, me pasa algo extraño y trato de voltear a algún sitio, como esperando algo que ya sabes no esta ahí, que debería de estar por mero deber pero no, pero esta ves me equivoque, Trent no tiene alas, mucho menos las tendría de cera y eso siempre lo supe. Invariablemente de esa forma, la lealtad persistente, el recuerdo nostálgico, la causa perdida que me niego tirar la bandera.

Regreso al coche y me pongo a leer un libro que en su prisa olvido en mi maletera, leo lo que dice la pagina donde esta el separador, pero el se pierde, nunca dejo de ser le necedad de no tener precio, lanzo el libro hacia el asiento trasero, enciendo mis parlaments importados del mar negro, el titulo del libro es visible desde el espejo, prefiero no verlo, prendo el coche y acelero lo mas que puedo, pero yo también me pierdo y aquí ya no hay sol.

Et brûlé par l'amour du beau,

Je n'aurai pas l'honneur sublime

De donner mon nom à l'abîme

Qui me servira de tombeau.

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿ Valió la pena su tiempo? ¿Vale la pena dejarme un comentario? Si lo crees así pincha aquí abajo.<p> 


End file.
